Touch Your Mind
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: "Beri aku satu alasan lain yang membuatmu ingin hidup," kata lelaki itu. "Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya." kata gadis itu ragu. "Kalau kau telah menemukannya, beritahu aku." Kumohon, jangan lelaki itu. Lihatlah aku yang ada dihadapanmu. Cinta tak hanya datang karena terbiasa, tetapi juga karena rasa penasaran. *First NaruHina*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

Tokyo, dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Seorang anak perempuan berumur lima tahun menoleh kebelakang, melihat jejak-jejak sepatunya diatas salju. Salju turun semakin deras, hingga akhirnya jejak itu menghilang.

Jemarinya terasa beku. Harusnya ia mengenakan sarung tangan. Sekarang, kemana ia harus melangkah pergi? Ia sudah memutar taman ini dan sama sekali tidak menemukan _babysitter_nya yang tadi mengantarnya kesini.

Ia kesal. Apa ia ditinggal? Lagipula, untuk apa?

Anak perempuan itu duduk begitu saja, menghempaskan dirinya diatas salju. Udara dingin memasuki pori-pori terkecil sweaternya, membuatnya menggigil, giginya bergemelutuk.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang anak laki-laki bersweater tak kalah tebal dengannya menundukkan kepala, melihatnya yang hampir saja menangis. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, mengulurkan kedua tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan berwarna biru kepadanya.

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara menyerupai bisikkan ditelinganya. _"Kamu manis..." _Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

"Kamu kenapa disini?" sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan, dan anak laki-laki itu bertanya. "Udara sedang dingin-dinginnya."

"Aku kehilangan Kion-chan. Dia _babysitter_ di rumah, membantuku, tapi dia entah kemana."

Tiba-tiba, anak perempuan itu melihat sebuah truk melintas melewati jalan diluar taman. Truk itu melaju lambat, sehingga anak perempuan itu bisa melihat ayahnya.

"Ayaahh!" anak perempuan itu berlari untuk mengejar truk itu.

Anak laki-laki itu ikut anak perempuan itu berlari. Setelah menyusulnya, dia melihat anak perempuan itu menangis.

"Kamu tau harus pulang kemana?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk, berjalan melewati jalan-jalan yang mulai bersalju bersama anak laki-laki itu. Melewati gang-gang sempit, akhirnya sampai ke rumah tua yang sudah usang.

"Ini rumahku..."

"Tetapi kenapa sepi?" tanya anak laki-laki itu heran.

Anak laki-laki itu masuk kedalam rumah, diikuti anak perempuan itu. Rumah telah kosong. Anak perempuan itu menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku..." anak perempuan itu terisak sambil terus berkata, "Mereka... orangtuaku meninggalkan aku."

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka ninggalin kamu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu semakin heran.

Anak laki-laki itu menyentuh kedua bahu anak perempuan itu, lalu turun menggenggam tangannya. Lagi-lagi, anak perempuan itu mendengar suara seperti bisikkan lagi. _"Kamu jangan menangis. Tolong, jangan... apa dia ikut denganku saja?"_

"Ikut kemana?"

Anak laki-laki itu terperangah. "Kamu... tahu apa yang kupikir?"

Anak perempuan itu terdiam. Perlahan mengangguk. "Ku... kurasa aku... dtinggal karena itu..."

Anak laki-laki itu berdeham. "Kamu mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Tempat tinggalku. Panti asuhan."

Anak perempuan itu terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk.

-X-

"Sai! Ayo cepat berangkat!"

Anak laki-laki yang telah bertumbuh dewasa itu melangkah tergesa-gesa, mengancingkan kancing kemeja paling atas miliknya, kemudian memakai sepatunya asal-asalan.

"Hinata, tidak bisa kah kau sabar menunggu?" tanya Sai kesal.

"Bisa saja. tapi ini sudah siang dan aku tidak ingin terlambat." jawab Hinata ketus. "Kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal, kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dari semalam kau berpikir mau bangun siang hari ini, agar kau tidak ikut ujian kimia pagi ini."

"Hh. Aku lupa kalau kau bisa membaca pikiranku dengan menyentuhku." gumam Sai.

"Karenanya, jangan pernah berpikir didekatku." ujar Hinata, kali ini ia tertawa. "Baiklah, ayo kita membolos hari ini, Sai."

Sai melongo. "Kau... yang benar saja?"

Hinata tertawa lagi. "Ayolah, sudah lama aku tidak makan es krim."

"Es krim? Di cuaca sebeku ini?"

Hinata mendengus kali ini. "Apa kau mau mengikuti ujian kimia?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Sudah dua belas tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Sejak setahun yang lalu, Hinata dan Sai menyewa sebuah apartemen berkamar dua dan tinggal bersama, semata-mata untuk keluar dari panti asuhan yang mengasuh mereka sejak kecil.

Mereka membuat _rules _tersendiri dalam tinggal disana. Tidak boleh ada alkohol sedikitpun di apartemen, dan bagi siapapun yang masuk tidak boleh habis minum alkohol. Kemudian, mereka nggak boleh segan-segan bercerita tentang rahasia mereka. Orang yang baru mereka kenali terutama. Jadwal makan diatur bergantian. Hinata dipagi hari, Sai di malam hari. Untuk siang hari, biasanya mereka makan diluar apartemen. Entah itu di kedai, kafe, bahkan resto.

Dan yang terpenting, maksimal pulang pukul delapan malam.

Walau sering bersama-sama, Sai lebih memiliki banyak kegiatan diluar. Dia sering bermain bola bersama kawan-kawannya. Tiap kali ia mengajak Hinata, Hinata selalu enggan.

Karena ia takut bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Bahkan hanya berjabat tangan dengan orang saja, ia takut. Syukurlah Jepang bukanlah negara yang harus bersalaman saat memperkenalkan diri.

Entah mengapa, dan tak tahu bagaimana, kemampuannya menyentuh dan mengetahui pikiran orang lain terkadang membuatnya takut. Takut tahu pikiran jahat orang lain, takut orang lain takut padanya seperti yang sering terjadi, takut orang meninggalkannya karena kemampuan itu. Selama ini, Hinata benar-benar merasa bersyukur ada Sai yang mau menerima kemampuan yang tidak tahu apa harus disebutnya anugerah.

Sai sering berkata, ia harus mencari kekasih. Sai berkata, ia mungkin tidak akan selamanya berada disisi Hinata. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin Sai selalu dekat dengannya.

-X-

Mulanya, niat membuat cerita fanfict seperti ini sangat tak ada.

Mulanya, aku membuat kisah tentang klub yang dapat mengontroli jiwa manusia, namun karena membutuhkan tokoh yang banyak dan sedikit membuatku pusing saat membuatnya, aku pun menyederhanakan menjadi kisah seperti ini

Semoga kalian menikmati kisah ini! Terus membaca chapter selanjutnya, ya. _Arigatou!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Koridor mendadak sepi saat dia mau melangkah menuju kelas. Siswa-siswi langsung menyingkir, membuat hatinya merasa resah. Suatu kali, ia pernah tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kemampuannya. Tetapi saat itu ia sangat terdesak.

Saat itu, seseorang diam-diam ingin mencelakakan teman dekatnya, Sakura. Karena terlalu kesal dengan pikiran orang itu, dia langsung marah dan mengoceh tentang yang dipikir tentang orang itu. Dan setelah kejadian itu pula, Sakura aman-dan dia mulai dijauhi.

Termasuk Sakura.

Dari jauh, ia memandang Sakura yang tengah memandangnya. Seperti ingin mendekat, tapi takut. Hanya tangan... hanya jemarinya yang membuatnya bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, namun mengapa efeknya sejauh ini?

"Hei, Hinata! Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"

Hinata mendesah. "Aku bisa lakukan apapun tanpamu, Sai."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi tidakkah kau risih dengan orang sekitarmu yang memperlakukuanmu bagai wabah?" ucapan Sai sungguh tak tepat. Hinata yang sedang kesal langsung mendengus lagi.

"Mungkin aku harus menggunakan sarung tangan, Sai. Kau tahu, hanya sarung tangan yang membuatku tak bisa membaca pikiran orang yang kusentuh."

Sai menghela napas. "Kau sendiri yang pernah katakan tak suka menggunakan sarung tangan."

"Tapi..."

"Hinata, percayalah. Jika seseorang memang mau dekat denganmu, kondisimu seperti apapun ia akan dekat denganmu. Tidak seperti Sakura yang menjauhimu."

"Seperti kau?"

Sai tertawa pelan. "Ya. Seperti aku. Mungkin karena aku mengenalmu sejak kecil, dan pikiranku masih polos saat itu. Aku tak pernah berpikir berteman denganmu baik atau tidak, menakutkan atau tidak. Tapi, berteman denganmu hal yang menyenangkan, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum. Sai selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ya."

"Ah ya. Hinata, kamu datang ke pertandinganku, ya?" tanya Sai.

"Pertandingan?"

"Yup. Hari ini, klubku mengadakan pertandingan dengan klub lain diminggu ini, dan aku mau kau, teman dekatku, untuk datang." ujar Sai.

_Teman dekat. Sai, kau tidak bisa melihatku lebih dari teman?_

Hinata meringis, kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja."

-X-

_Sai betul-betul gila, _pikir Hinata. _Atau mungkin aku yang gila karena menerima ajakannya?_

Hinata menghela napas. Saat orang-orang memilih untuk meringkuk dibalik selimut dicuaca sedingin ini, dia harus melangkah keluar apartemen untuk menonton pertandingan Sai.

Lapangan sepak bola _outdoor _tersebut ternyata tidak sedingin yang Hinata kira. Setelah memasukinya, Hinata merasa hangat. Mungkin ada penghangat ruangan disekitarnya, atau bagaimana? Hinata tak terlalu peduli untuk tahu hal seperti itu.

"Hei, Hinata!"

"Sai?"

"Tak kusangka kau datang!" Sai berseru, pergi dari antara kedua kawannya. Membuat Hinata merasa tersentuh.

"Tentu saja."

"Dan biar kukenalkan kau dengan teman-temanku." ujar Sai.

Belum sempat Hinata menyahut apa-apa, lelaki itu sudah berseru lagi ke kedua temannya yang sempat ditinggalkannya. "Oi!"

"Aku tidak suka berkenalan dengan orang baru..." bisik Hinata lirih ketika melihat dua teman Sai itu melangkah mendekat. Yang satu berambut gelap, yang satunya lagi berambut pirang.

"Bukannya kita punya _rules _kalau harus bercerita sejujur-jujurnya, terutama tentang orang yang baru saja kita kenal? Maaf jika aku terlambat memperkenalkanmu pada mereka." kata Sai membuat Hinata tidak lagi berkutik.

"Siapa ini, Sai?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang.

"Pacarmu?" tanya lelaki berambut gelap.

Sai tertawa. "Bukan. Dia teman satu apartemen-ku."

"Apartemen?" Lelaki berambut pirang melongo lebar.

"Hei, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam." ujar Hinata, wajahnya bersemu.

"Oh... Baiklah!" lelaki berambut pirang mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta tos pada Hinata. "Namaku Naruto."

Hinata meragu. Bagaimana jika nanti dia mendengar lagi apa yang dipikir lelaki pirang itu... um, Naruto? Tapi Hinata tak menggubrisnya dan segera menyambut tos Naruto tersebut.

Plok!

Tapi Hinata tak mendengar apapun. Aneh. Biasanya, walau hanya sekejap ia tetap akan mendengarnya.

"Aku Sasuke!" lelaki berambut gelap melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata langsung menyambutnya.

Plok!

_Namamu?_

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. _Loh, mengapa Sasuke bisa kudengar?_

Sai menyenggol lengan Hinata. Membuat Hinata segera tersadar jika dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku... Hinata."

"Dukung kami, ya, Hinata." ucap Sai, meraih tangannya sejenak sehingga Hinata tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan Sai.

_Sasuke terlihat menyukaimu. Pandangannya tak lepas darimu, Hina._

Hinata tersenyum tipis mengetahuinya. "Cih."

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata!" Naruto melambai, lalu berbalik, berjalan bersama Sai.

Sasuke masih terpaku, tersenyum, memandangi Hinata. "Sampai nanti, ya."

Mungkin yang dipikirkan Sai benar.

-X-

"Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu diluar?" tanya Sai. Peluhnya menetes dipelipisnya sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi semua itu terbalaskan mengingat timnya yang menang.

"Dengan siapa? Kita saja, kan?" ujar Hinata. Semenit yang lalu ia berdiri diluar lapangan, membuat hawa dingin menusuk-nusuk tulangnya.

"Tidak. Dengan mereka..."

Sai menoleh, membuat Hinata ikut menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Sai.

"Naruto dan Sasuke?" bisik Hinata lirih.

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanya Sai.

"Bukannya begitu... hanya saja..."

"Kau takut mereka akan pergi darimu setalah tahu dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Sai, pertanyaan yang seakan menusuk Hinata. Lebih dingin daripada suhu udara.

Hinata menghela napas. "Kau tahu, itu."

"Hinata," Sai tersenyum, meraih tangan Hinata yang kecil, membuat saat itu juga Hinata dapat mendengar pikirannya.

_Mencobalah untuk percaya. Jika seseorang memang mau berteman denganmu, dia akan selalu dekat denganmu._

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian menyapa pelan.

"Sasuke, Naruto."

Dan, genggaman tangan Sai terlepas.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dan Sai bergantian. "Kalian..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Hinata berkilah. "Sungguh."

"Kau ini, terlalu mudah curiga, Sasuke." ujar Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Nah, kita mau makan dimana?"

Sai tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika Hinata yang menentukan?"

"Apa? Tapi aku tidak begitu tahu lokasi sekitar sini."

"_How about some coffee?"_

Sontak, Naruto, Hinata dan Sai menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"_Coffee?"_

"Yeah."

Akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk menuju kafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana, membeli kopi sesuai keinginan masing-masing, dan sedikit _dessert._

Sebagai teman mengobrol dan penghangat suhu yang tajam ini.

-X-

Touch Your Mind berakhir sementara disini! Kesibukkan demi kesibukkan membuatku harus mencicil cerita-cerita fanfict(duh, sampe telat banget postnya), dan tidak dapat menyelesaikannya secepat yang kuharap. Kadang, aku juga harus termenung-menung memikirkan kisah selanjutnya, dan akhirnya menuju kepada hal sederhana yang aku sukai... kopi.

Mengenai pairing pada cerita ini, aku masih ragu... sungguh! Bahkan karena terlalu ragu, aku pernah berpikir, apa _genre_nya kuubah jadi _friendship _saja, ya? Kalau SasuHina... pernah kubuat di fanfict lain dan aku masih merasa bosan, takutnya malah ceritanya seperti difanfict sebelumnya. Kalau SaiHina... rasanya kurang pas. NaruHina... sepertinya patut dicoba..., karena, aku belum pernah membuat fict NaruHina sama sekali.

Jadi, terima kasih telah membaca! Semoga fanfict ini akan berkembang sesuai yang diharapkan ya!

-X-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3

Mereka berempat duduk dengan meja bundar ditengah-tengah. Asap mengepul dari cangkir kopi yang beraneka ragam rasa. Ada dua buah _dessert _berupa _cake _natal yang dipesan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau gak pernah bilang sebelumnya punya teman apartemen?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku tahu reaksi kalian semua akan kayak begitu. _Shock._" jawab Sai, kemudian tertawa.

Hinata mengumbar senyuman tipis mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan Sai lagi.

"_Mencobalah untuk percaya. Jika seseorang memang mau berteman denganmu, dia akan selalu dekat denganmu."_

Sudah lama Hinata mau mencari tahu, bagaimana jika seseorang langsung tahu kemampuannya. Hn, tetapi bagaimana mengucapnya tentang itu, ya?

Naruto mengesap kopinya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa ya, tinggal satu atap? Tidak ada perasaan suka?"

Hinata dan Sai saling berpandangan mendengar pertanyaan itu, kemudian tertawa bersamaan.

"Enggak, tentu saja enggak." ujar Sai.

"Kami sudah terbiasa, sampai jeleknya aja tau. Kami gak mungkin jadi saling suka." kilah Hinata, tertawa hambar.

Sasuke ikut tertawa. "Masa sih? Biasanya yang terjadi tidak seperti itu."

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng." canda Sai.

"Omong-omong, kalian tahu permainan _truth or dare, _bukan?" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba setelah menyendok potongan kue kedalam mulutnya. "Bagaimana jika kita memainkan itu, agar kita saling terbuka dan lebih bersahabat?"

"Benar juga. Kita kan jarang ketemu sekarang." kata Sai. Dia menyenggol lengan Hinata pelan.

Hinata tampak kaku. Merasa tergagap. "Terserah kalian saja. Kalau memang kalian semua mau, aku ikut saja."

"Dua setuju, satu terserah, dan aku juga setuju." kata Sasuke, "Ayo kita main."

Hinata tersenyum lagi, entah mengapa ia merasa ragu.

Sai tersenyum pada Hinata, seakan mengatakan, _tenang saja. semua akan baik-baik saja._

-X-

"Biar aku saja!"

"_NO, I AM!"_

Sai dan Hinata sama-sama tergelak keheranan melihat Sasuke dan Naruto jadi berebutan memutar botol untuk memulai permainan _truth or dare _mereka. Keduanya menyesap kopi menunggu selesainya pertengkaran itu, tapi sepertinya tidak akan segera habis juga.

"Kalian, sampai kapan rebutan begitu?" keluh Hinata.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan, lalu akhirnya tertawa.

"Kau saja."

"Tidak, kau saja dulu..."

"Kau..."

Sai mendengus. "Ah sudahlah! Biar aku yang memulai!"

Sai merebut botol berwarna hijau kepunyaan _barista _kafe, meletakkannya ditengah-tengah meja dan memutarnya.

Dan, berhenti pada Sasuke.

"_Truth or dare, _Sasuke?"

Sementara menyebutkan itu, Sai sibuk berpikir _truth _apa atau _dare _apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan kepada Sasuke.

"_Truth. _Terlalu awal untukku dikerjai." candanya.

Naruto, Sai, Hinata tergelak. Seulas senyum tipis mampir diwajah Hinata mendengar lelucon tak berdasar itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku bertanya, apa tipe cewek favoritmu?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu mendesah. "Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Sulit."

"Ayolah, bahkan Sai tidak bertanya siapa dia, hanya seperti apa." ujar Naruto.

"Bagiku itu pertanyaan mudah." ucap Hinata kalem. Menyuap sisa _dessert_nya.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki tipe khusus, aku hanya menyukai apa yang memang menarikku sejak awal." kata Sasuke. "Tapi kau mengingatkanku pada adik kelas yang kukencani saat SMP, Hinata."

Naruto tertawa. Sai mendelik pada Hinata yang wajahnya tidak bersemu merah, melainkan pucat pasi. Aneh. Biasanya gadis akan bersemu merah jika dikatakan hal macam itu.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. "Sai, apa kau puas dengan jawabanku?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu, karena aku tidak terlalu penasaran." komentar Sai.

"Adik kelas seperti apa, bagaimana bisa mirip Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa dan menepuk punggung Naruto keras-keras. "Nanti, tunggu giliranmu memutar dan menunjuk kearahku. Sekarang, giliranku memutar."

Sasuke memutar botol, dan botol tersebut berhenti dan mulut botol tersebut menunjuk Hinata, membuat gadis itu menarik napas panjang.

"_Truth or dare?_"

"_Truth._"

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. Itulah Hinata, tak akan pernah mau melakukan _dare, _tantangan yang tak berarti.

"Kau suka lelaki seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke kalem.

Hinata berdecak. Memandang Sasuke, Naruto, dan pada Sai. Sai tersenyum, membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Aku tidak butuh laki-laki yang istimewa." ujar Hinata. "Aku tidak butuh yang tampan, pintar, atau mungkin jago olahraga. Yang kubutuhkan hanya sosok yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Tidak pernah berharap macam-macam. _Only this._"

"Sungguh khas kau sekali, Hinata." ujar Sai, tahu maksud Hinata dibalik kata-katanya. Tentang kemampuan itu. Dia butuh orang yang bisa menerima kemampuannya itu.

"Hmm." gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. "Kurasa giliranmu sekarang."

Hinata memutar botol tersebut, dan akhirnya mengarah pada Naruto. Lelaki itu sedang asyik menghabiskan _dessert_nya sehingga tidak memperhatikan _truth or dare _yang sedang berlangsung. Dia mendongakkan kepala, sudut bibirnya terdapat krim. Tanpa Hinata perlu bertanya, dia sudah menyahut.

"Aku memilih _dare._"

Hinata terkesiap. Ia sibuk berpikir keras.

"Ayolah Hinata, jangan lama-lama." keluh Naruto. "Hanya sebuah tantangan."

Hinata menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, menampilkan senyum misteriusnya yang membuat Sai merasa tegang.

"Kau harus mau dibaca olehku."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Naruto menatap tak mengerti.

"Aku seorang _mind reader._"

-X-

Atmosfer sekitar terasa beku. Sasuke bahkan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Lelaki itu memandang Sai yang menyesap terakhir kopi hangatnya, tampak biasa saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

Sedang Naruto, masih menatap Hinata dengan pandangan, _serius, nih?_

"Itu _dare_ dariku." ucap Hinata. "Kau mau menerimanya, bukan?"

Naruto tertawa, mencairkan ketenangan yang sempat mengudara. "Baiklah."

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, mengenggamnya, lama. Tapi ia tidak mendengar apapun. Tidak ada suara pikiran Naruto. Pelipisnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, jantungnya mendadak berdetak kencang dan ia mulai frustrasi. Ada apa ini?

"Hinata?" Sai merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

Hinata masih terdiam. Bingung.

"Hm, hm, jadi apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata berdecak. Kesal, frustrasi, dan entah perasaan apa lagi. Dia melepas genggaman tangannya, bingung, dan memutuskan untuk tidak bicara apa-apa.

Sasuke berdecak pelan. "Kau bercanda, kan, Hinata?"

"Aku tidak bercanda." kata Hinata dingin. Kaku.

Sai mengambil tangan Hinata, meremasnya pelan.

_Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hinata? Kau masih bisa mendengar aku?_

Hinata menganggukan kepala, menatap Sai. Tatapannya berubah nanar.

_Bagaimana jika kita pulang?_

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Dengan tangan masih menggenggam Hinata, Sai berdiri, memandang Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kami harus pulang."

_Kita harus pulang secepatnya._

"Nanti aku akan hubungi kalian lagi." ucap Sai.

_Yang penting kau baik-baik saja dulu, Hinata._

Hinata melangkah mengikuti Sai. Merasa aman. Merasa semua akan selalu baik-baik saja.

"Hinata."

Dalam pertemuan pertama, Hinata hapal dengan suara itu. suara Naruto, yang baru saja tidak dapat didengar pikirannya.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

Tapi Hinata tidak berbalik, terus melangkah karena ditarik Sai dengan suara pikiran yang berkecamuk dibenak laki-laki itu.

_Yang penting kau baik-baik saja._

-X-

Huft!

Kala membuat cerita chapter ini, aku sempat bingung, mau bercerita apa lagi? tiba-tiba, aku kangen masa SMP, saat jamannya bermain _truth or dare._ Karenanya aku membuat kisah ini karena keingat masa lalu...

Mengenai pairing, bisa sabar menunggu aku memutuskannya? Aku terlalu sibuk belakangan ini(terutama tentang ujian), jadi bagaimana jika mengikuti saja ceritanya mengalir seperti apa? Hehehe. Bahkan, aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin bisa mengupdate chapter ini seminggu kemudian seperti biasa...

Dimohon maklumnya! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan saran-sarannya untuk menentukan pairing! Sampai ketemu dichapter berikut, mudah-mudahan bisa update diminggu depan! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

"Jadi kau tidak bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, itu maksudmu?" decak Sai.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya."

"Aduh, bisa gila aku." ucap Sai. "Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa." jawab Hinata pendek. "Memangnya aku harus apa?"

"Hinata," desah Sai. "Bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa membaca pikirannya? Bukannya kamu dari dulu tidak ingin memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang?"

Hinata menghela napas. "Rasanya sangat membingungkan. Aku kira aku lega bila ada yang tidak bisa kubaca. Ternyata, aku justru khawatir."

"Khawatir soal apa?"

"Khawatir jika seseorang yang tak dapat kubaca itu akan mempengaruhi hidupku."

Sai menarik napas panjang. "Kalau begitu tidak perlu khawatir. Selalu berpikir kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tidur dulu."

Sai tersenyum, menatap punggung Hinata yang masuk kedalam bilik kamarnya.

-X-

Hinata mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Kemudian, setelah menutup keran dia memandang dirinya di cermin.

Lalu, seorang gadis muncul dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Gadis itu langsung berubah pucat.

"Hai," Hinata mencoba menyapa. "Apa kabar, Sakura?"

Gadis itu, Sakura, tersenyum tipis. "Lumayan."

"Kurasa kau baik-baik saja dengan teman barumu." ucap Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak begitu." sahut Sakura sedikit panik.

Hinata berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri terpaku.

-X-

"Hanabi, kau benar tidak mau melanjutkan sekolah yang sama denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

Hanabi tersenyum tipis, kemudian tertawa. "Kita sudah lama putus, jadi untuk apa aku bersekolah yang sama denganmu? Aku juga dari dulu ingin bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, kuharap kau memakluminya."

"Baiklah."

Hanabi tersenyum lagi. "Oh ayolah, jangan manyun seperti itu. Jika kamu mau menemuiku, aku masih bisa menemuimu."

"Padahal kukira kamu mau bersekolah yang sama lagi denganku."

"Aku mau meraih beasiswa disana," ujar Hanabi. "Sekolah Konoha Gakuen sering memberikan beasiswa untuk naik tingkat lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Mungkin saja aku bisa satu angkatan denganmu nanti."

"Oke. _Good luck._"

"Ya."

-X-

Hinata berjalan pelan melewati taman sekolah. Sebelah tangannya memegang buku pelajaran. Ia sama sekali tidak memandang kedepan.

Ternyata, ada seseorang yang membawa setumpuk buku dan tidak melihat kedepan juga.

"Aduh!"

"Ahh!"

Buku-buku berhamburan kemana-mana, dan Hinata meringis.

Orang itu juga meringis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata, menyentuh bahu orang itu, lupa bahwa ia dapat membaca pikirannya.

_Aduh, sialan, sialan!_

Hinata melangkah mundur sedikit. "Maafkan aku."

"Hn. Setidaknya kau bantu aku membereskan semua ini." ucap orang itu.

Hinata mengambil buku-buku yang tersebar berantakkan tersebut, membaca nama yang tertera disana.

_Hanabi Hyuuga._

Nama belakangnya sama dengannya. Apa ini kebetulan?

"Ini." Hinata menyodorkan buku-buku tersebut. "Namamu bermarga _Hyuuga?_"

"Ya. Emangnya kenapa?"

Hinata menatap gadis ini sejenak, lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu segera pergi membawa buku-bukunya, meninggalkan Hinata yang entah bagaimana merasakan kecemasan.

-X-

Sasuke berdecak, kemudian melangkah menjajari langkah Naruto. "Kau mau apa tadi?"

"Bertemu dengan rekan apartemen Sai."

"Yang... mengaku sebagai _mind reader _itu?"

Naruto mengangguk ringan.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya... hm, tidakkah kau penasaran?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Sesungguhnya, aku takut dengan orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Aku tidak percaya ada yang bisa melakukan hal itu."

Giliran Naruto yang tertawa. "Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kelakuannya yang aneh kemarin."

"Saat itu, kau memikirkan apa?"

"Hmm..." Naruto berusaha mengingat. "Aku berpikir,..." _kau cantik, Hinata. Kau benar-benar memiliki kemampuan itu? Aku juga memiliki kemampuan supranatural sepertimu..., tapi..._

"Naruto? Kau berpikir apa saat itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidaak, bukan apa-apa. Itu rahasia." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pikiran mesum ya?"

"Enak aja."

"Bagaimanapun dia cakep, kan?" canda Sasuke.

"Iya, sih."

"Hahaha."

"Tapi, kau jadi ikut denganku, kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi, sepertinya aku terlanjur mengikuti langkahmu, Naruto." ujar Sasuke sambil tergelak.

"Tuh, apartemennya didepan sana..."

-X-

"Oh iya, Hinata, jadi bagaimana?"

Hinata memandang Sai yang sedang memotong sayuran. "Maksudmu?"

"Tentang Naruto yang tidak bisa kau baca itu."

Hinata mendesah. "Kau bilang, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Iya, aku tahu ucapanku sendiri." ujar Sai. "Tetapi ini untuk pertama kalinya kan kau tidak dapat membaca pikiran seseorang, kau pasti memikirkannya terus."

Yah, sebetulnya Hinata tidak benar-benar memikirkannya. Ada kalanya dia sibuk untuk memikirkan hal macam itu. Tetapi kala dia lagi memiliki waktu kosong, yang dipikirkannya adalah lelaki itu.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak bisa dibaca olehnya?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Hinata, kurasa kau yang harus membuka pintu."

"Siapa yang mau datang kesini?" tanya Hinata. "Pasti salah satu temanmu, aku tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun tentang apartemen ini."

"Temanku adalah temanmu juga, Hinata!" seru Sai disaat Hinata sudah melangkah keluar dapur.

Hinata membuka pintu, dan sesuai dugaannya, teman Sai. Tapi teman Sai adalah temannya juga.

"Wah, ternyata tentang kalian satu apartemen tidak bercanda, ya?" ujar Sasuke. "Boleh kami masuk?"

"Tentu saja boleh, kan?" Naruto berujar, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan awas-kalau-aku-gak-boleh-masuk.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Ya... eng, Sai ada di dapur."

Naruto dan Sasuke melangkah masuk, melepas alas kaki mereka, tanpa canggung masuk dan duduk dimeja penghangat(sang author lupa nama meja penghangat saat musim dingin di Jepang itu apa, maklumin ya? Hehe.).

Hinata menghela napas. _Kau mungkin sudah gila, Hinata. Di apartemen ini sekarang ada 3orang lelaki._

"Ah, kalian," Sai mengintip dari dapur. "Kalian mau _yakimeshi(_nasi goreng jepang)?"

"Boleh!" seru Naruto keras.

"Wah." decak Hinata. Dia ikut duduk diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kalian menghabiskan bahan masakkanku saja."

"Hei, aku tidak memesannya, ya. Hanya Naruto." kilah Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Mereka hening tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Hinata akhirnya.

"Eng, itu..." Sasuke bingung mau berbicara apa. "Hanya berkunjung, tak bisa kah?"

"Ya, bisa sih. Boleh aja." kata Hinata.

_Aneh._ Pikir Hinata dengan perasaan kalut. _Jarang ada yang tahu kemampuannya, kemudian tidak menjauh dariku._

"_Yakimeshi_nya telah siap!" ujar Sai, membawa nampan berisi semangkuk besar _yakimeshi _hangat. Asapnya mengepul, menyebarkan aroma sedap keseluruh ruangan.

Mereka makan bersama-sama. Mengobrol beberapa hal yang tidak penting, kemudian saat _yakimeshi _mereka sudah habis, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Sasuke, kau mau tetap disini?"

"Sepertinya aku mau ikut denganmu kawan," ujar Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang membereskan semua ini," ujar Sai. "Kau antar mereka kedepan saja, Hinata."

Hinata menurut, mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke sudah keluar dari apartemennya, tetapi Naruto masih menunggu diambang pintu.

"Terima kasih makanannya." canda Naruto.

"Kau harusnya bilang pada Sai." ujar Hinata. "Terima kasih sudah datang."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, kan?"

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengulum bibirnya. "Ya."

"Ada beberapa hal yang mau kukatakan kepadamu," ujar Naruto, "Kau bisa datang Minggu ini di kafe yang sama dengan kemarin?"

"Untuk apa? Apa yang kau mau bicarakan?"

"Sesuatu yang penting... yang hanya bisa kau lakukan dan aku lakukan."

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia tahu. Hawa sedingin ini tidak akan pernah membuat kedua pipinya terasa hangat... pasti karena perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh sejenak menatap Sasuke. "Sebentar!" kemudian dia berpaling kembali menatap Hinata. "Bagaimana?"

Hinata masih bergeming.

"Itu hal yang penting Hinata. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang tidak penting, tapi aku tahu bahwa bagi kita penting."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata merasa detak jantungnya semakin cepat. "Baiklah, minggu ini, di kafe yang sama."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Ya, sampai bertemu lagi.

-X-

Karena vote terbanyak adalah pair NaruHina, aku membuat fanfict ini menjadi pairing NaruHina. Dan yup, benar, Naruto-lah yang tidak dapat dibaca Hinata. Tidak mungkin Hinata tidak bisa membaca pikiran Naruto tanpa alasan tertentu, karenanya aku mau membuat alasan itu pada chapter berikutnya terima kasih banyak yang telah membaca sampai sini, dan aku mohon maaf karena kerterlambatan memposting fanfict ini karena kesibukan sekolah yang banyak sekali.

Ohya, ada banyak hal yang mau kusampaikan pada para _readers, _terutama para fans NaruHina. Mungkin ini agak sedikit menyinggung, tapi aku mohon kerja samanya agar aku terus mau berbagi kisah NaruHina terutama di fanfict ini. Yah, sekedar untuk kenyamanan bersama Tapi kalau gak mau baca juga gak masalah! Yang mau dibicarakan olehku hanya tentang flame dari para fans NaruHina yang mengganggu pikiran, jiwa, dan "ide" dalam menulis fanfict ini. Kesimpulannya, keputusan mau tidaknya membaca tulisan berikutnya ada ditanganmu

**Kepada fans NaruHina yang terhormat,**

**Beberapa dari antara kalian ada yang memberi flame "JAHAT" pada salah satu fanfict-ku yang bukan berpairing NaruHina. Bukan hanya sekali, tetapi lebih dari itu. Dia bilang, kalau aku ini aneh, gila, ****n*, f**k atau semacamnya karena membuat fanfict NaruSaku dan SasuHina, padahal jelas-jelas nama penaku adalah Himawari Natalia, berembel-embel nama anaknya NaruHina. Bahkan, fans NaruSaku tidak merasa keberatan dengan nama pena ini, padahal semula aku lebih mengkhawatirkan perasaan para fans NaruSaku. Tapi ternyata yang terjadi sebaliknya, bukannya fans NaruHina seneng malah nge-flame (?).**

**Oke, aku mau menjelaskannya.**

**Aku bergabung pada bulan September 2014, dan itu jelas tertera pada profil. Masih baru memang, tetapi rasanya sudah mengenal lama karena teman dekatku juga bergabung pada situs ini. Yang mau kusampaikan, aku membuat nama pena Himawari Natalia kurang lebih sebulan sebelum Masashi Kishimoto menyatakan kalau nama anak NaruHina adalah Himawari. So, apa salahku? Aku juga memilih nama Himawari dari sekian banyak nama pena yang kupikirkan karena: novel yang sedang kubuat memiliki unsur matahari, dan sejak kecil aku menyukai "Himawari" pada film Crayon Sinchan dan Hamtaro kalau gak salah? Nama Himawari kan, bukan hanya di Naruto?**

**Kemudian, aku membuat fanfict NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuHina, bukan karena aku mau menyinggung satu sama lain atau semacamnya. Aku bersikap netral, tidak terlalu menjagokan salah satu dari pairing tersebut. Dan aku sudah jelas-jelas menuliskannya pada profil bahwa aku "menerima saran pairing" bagi siapapun yang mau pairingnya dibuat fanfict olehku. Aku pernah menjelaskan ini pada fans NaruSaku juga-ini adalah , publish imajinasimu, jadi kenapa sih, masih adaaaa... aja yang nge-flame dengan alasan pairing canon? Ini publish yang bebas, suka-suka, whatever you think, jadi, boleh dong, mengirim fanfict ber-pairing bahkan yang paling enggak cocok sekalipun? Boleh saja, kan, membuat fanfict yang bahkan nyeleweng dari aslinya?**

**Flame boleh-boleh saja, sah-sah saja, hanya saja, asal jangan menggunakan bahasa yang tidak sopan sampai menyinggung(bahkan kebun binatang sampai keluar semua -,-), juga jangan review dengan guest dong. Kalau mau ngejek, pake nama penanya! Biar bisa dibales(sadis). *peace* ohya satu lagi... kalau mau flame yang berbobot :3 mengenai tulisannya begitu, jangan karena alasan simpel pairing canon. Kan malah melumpuhkan mental bangsa, terutama kalau nyuruh author berhenti nulis. Padahal bisa aja kan, kalau author-nya penulis di dunia nyata? Ckckck...**

**Yah, kalau sesudah membaca ini para fans NaruHina mengomel, marah-marah, review flame yang gak berbobot mengenai pairing canon lagi diberbagai fanfict-ku(Terutama fanfict "Touch Your Mind" ini), aku meminta maaf karena aku akan segera menghapus fanfict ini, kemudian, ikut memflame bagi author NaruHina, walau selama ini enggak pernah bikin flame. Ingat-author juga manusia, bukan robot. Author memiliki perasaan juga jika di flame dengan alasan yang gak bener. Author adalah penulis yang bisa juga mengeluarkan kata-kata "jahat" kalau ia mau.**

**Aku disini bukan membela fans NaruSaku, aku masih netral mengenai pairing seperti biasanya. Aku hanya mau membela kebenaran tentang nama penaku, dan mengingatkan tujuan sebenarnya dari , ya? **

**Karenanya, terima kasih kepada para fans NaruHina yang telah membaca tulisan ini, dan(bagi) yang memahami perasaanku sebagai author yang diflame secara gak bener ini, terutama yang setuju mengenai tulisan ini. Juga mohon maaf pada fans NaruHina yang mungkin pernah nge-flame siapapun diluar sana dan merasa tersinggung, karena tulisanku ini.**

**Aku berharap kerja samanya dari para **_**readers **_**untuk menegakkan tujuan sebenarnya, sehingga kesalah pahaman dan flame yang tidak jelas alasannya tidak terjadi lagi. Agar jadi lebih tentram.**

**-Himawari Natalia-**

Oke, jadi udah paham semua maksudku? Silahkan review(PM juga boleh kalau merasa itu hal yang penting) untuk memberikan pendapat kalian semua mengenai tulisanku diatas. Semoga kalian mengerti perasaan para author yang mendapat flame. Trims, dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 5

"Kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak perlu..." sahut Hinata. "Aku terlanjur ingin tahu apa yang kau mau bicarakan."

"Katamu, kau seorang _mind reader._" ujar Naruto. Ia mengesap kopinya dalam-dalam, kemudian mendesah. "Haa.. ini enak."

"Memang benar, Naruto, tapi terbatas hanya melalui sentuhan."

"Kau pernah menyentuhku."

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak bisa membacamu. Jadi sebenarnya, siapa kau sesungguhnya?" Hinata menyahut dengan dengusan kecil. "Apa yang kau bisa dan aku bisa?"

Naruto tertawa pelan, namun akhirnya dia menatap Hinata yang begitu serius. "Aku memiliki kemampuan supranatural sepertimu. Bahkan, lebih hebat darimu."

"Oh ya? Kau bisa apa saja?"

"Aku dapat mendengar suara yang jauh." ujar Naruto. "Kadang ada gunanya. Nilaiku bisa bagus karena mendengar orang lain memberikan jawaban kepada orang lainnya lagi, sekalipun ia jauh."

Hinata tertawa.

"Ada satu hal lagi..." kata Naruto, dia menjentikkan jemarinya. "Aku bisa menggerakan benda dengan mudah sekali, tanpa kusentuh. Itu membuatku mudah melakukan _shoot _dalam jarak jauh."

Hinata tertawa lagi. "Kau bercanda."

"Aku serius. Kau tidak percaya?"

Hinata menatap mata biru jernih Naruto. Akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum. "Aku percaya. Dan kurasa aku menemukan jawaban mengapa aku tida kdapat membacamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Karena kau seorang supranatural juga." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa aku benar."

"Hm... baiklah. Omong-omong, kau bisa memanggilku jika butuh bantuan. Aku bisa mendengarnya."

-X-

"Hinata-chan!"

Panggilan itu membuat Hinata tersentak. Karena terlalu jarang ada orang memanggil namanya, ia seringkali jantungan mendengar orang memanggil namanya.

Terutama kalau yang memanggilnya adalah sahabat lamanya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Hai, apa kabar? _Ohisashi buridesune._"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kita bertemu setiap hari."

"Tetapi kita tidak pernah menyapa..."

"Aku tahu."

"Karena aku sedikit... merasa takut denganmu."

"Aku tahu. Walau tidak dengan kemampuanku, aku bisa tahu." sahut Hinata.

Sakura memandang Hinata, tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku... merindukanmu. Eng.. oh ya, ada murid baru di kelas kita... dia terlihat sangat mirip denganmu. Dia cerdas karena mendapat beasiswa, dan satu tahun lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya."

"Oh..."

"Aku berharap kau tetap menjadi juara kelas, Hinata-chan. _Mata aimashou._"

"_Ha'i_..."

-X-

Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Mendengar suara perlahan-lahan. Tiba-tiba...

_Deg!_

Naruto berusaha mengatur napas. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya kembali.

"_Kau... ternyata kau... adikku. Rasanya tak mungkin."_

"_Aku juga tidak percaya kau adalah kakakku."_

Hinata. Dan seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengannya. Siapa? Adik?

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya. Dengan mudah tanpa bergerak sesentipun dari tempat tidurnya, ia mengambil gelas, mengisinya dengan air. Kemudian gelas itu melayang keudara, dan dia mengambilnya.

Ia memang bisa mendengar suara dari jauh.

Ia memang bisa mengerakkan benda dari jauh.

Tetapi ia juga... bisa membaca masa depan secara tiba-tiba.

Itu adalah satu hal yang tidak diberitahukannya kepada Hinata.

-X-

"Tadi aku sempat melihatmu mengobrol dengan Sakura."

"Benar."

"Kalian berbaikan atau apa?" tanya Sai.

Hinata mengadahkan tangannya keudara. Menangkap salju turun dan mencair diatas sarung tangannya. "Tidak... tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya memberikan informasi mengenai murid baru."

"Murid baru di kelasmu? Kurasa aku mengenalinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Sasuke bercerita padaku kemarin, saat dia datang ke rumah. Mantan pacarnya mau mendaftar di sekolah kita tahun ini, tapi karena ia terlalu cerdas, ia mendapat beasiswa. Memasuki kelas yang sama denganmu akhir musim dingin ini." ujar Sai. "Luar biasa memang, dengan begitu dalam waktu singkat, ia bisa satu angkatan dengan kita."

"Wah. Dia memang hebat."

Sai tertawa. "Lucunya, Sasuke memintaku untuk menjaganya. Namanya Hanabi Hyuuga, memiliki marga yang sama denganmu."

Deg! Deg!

Hanabi Hyuuga?

Hinata mengulum bibirnya sedikit. "Oh, dia... aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Dan pertemuan pertama kami tidak terlalu baik."

Sai tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku percaya jika Sasuke orang baik, jadi orang yang dikenalinya juga baik. Ohya, kau tidak mengenakan topi hari ini, kau tidak dingin?"

"Tidak."

Sebuah salju turun diatas rambutnya, meleleh perlahan-lahan.

Sai melepas topi wol rajut diatas kepalanya, dan memakaikannya diatas kepala Hinata. "Ini. Pakailah... kurasa tidak nyaman jika ada salju yang melumer diatas kepalamu."

"Tapi aku suka merasakannya." ujar Hinata. "Rasanya dingin."

"Untuk sekali ini saja, Hinata." kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, hatinya terasa hangat.

Itulah yang membuatnya tidak merasa dingin.

-X-

Beberapa minggu kemudan...

Libur musim dingin telah berakhir. Hinata dan Sai menghabiskan waktu liburan di panti asuhan mereka terdahulu.

Saatnya kembali memasuki dunia sekolah.

"Tak enak, ya, berada di sekolah? Masih suasana musim dingin, lagi."

"Tetapi kita telah naik kelas." kilah Hinata.

Sai menangguk. "Iya, sih..."

Bunga sakura ditepian jalan mulai bermekaran. Di Jepang, sekolah dimulai dimusim semi. Namun musim semi kali ini masih sedikit dingin dan membuat jari membeku. Masih ada beberapa ampas salju yang jatuh perlahan-lahan.

"Omong-omong, baru kali ini aku melihatmu mengenakan kaus kaki panjang." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menundukkan kepala. "Oh, ini diberikan Nenek Osawa saat kemarin kita berkunjung. Ia khawatir jika kakiku tidak dibalut selama musim dingin."

"Tetapi itu cocok untukmu."

Hinata tersenyum. "_Arigatou._"

-X-

"Kau mirip sekali dengannya."

"Apa kau juga memiliki kemampuan supranatural?"

"Supranatural apa? Dan mirip dengan siapa?" tanya Hanabi. Menatap heran teman-teman yang mengerumuninya.

"Hinata, dia mirip denganmu. Dia memiliki kemampuan supranatural-membaca pikiran seseorang. Oh ya, bahkan kau memiliki marga yang sama dengannya!"

Hanabi menyerngit.

"Tetapi kurasa kau bukan saudaranya. Kuharap begitu." ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Hanabi bergumam, bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu pergi.

Dirinya tahu, dia istimewa. Tetapi ia tidak mau diistimewakan dengan kecerdasannya tersebut.

"Kau pasti Hanabi Hyuuga."

Lagi-lagi, Hanabi menyerngit. Apa seluruh sekolah mengenalinya?

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Hinata. Ternyata Sasuke benar."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hanabi.

"_Watashi wa Sai desu. Dozo yorokshiku onegashimasu._" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. "Aku teman Sasuke."

"Oh? Hmp, _ha'i, kochira koso._"

"Dan kau, mantan kekasihnya, kan?"

"Hm, begitulah." sahut Hanabi, bibirnya membentuk lengkung tipis.

Sai menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang, ya."

"Ya."

_Karena kau dititipkan Sasuke. Kepadaku._

Andai Hinata berada didekatnya dan menyentuh jemarinya walau hanya sedetik, gadis itu pasti segera membaca pikiran itu.

-X-

"Hinata, kau sudah mengenalnya, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Sai mengarah kesekeliling, kemudian menemukan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang ia cari. "Hanabi-san!"

Hinata menghela napas. Apa maksud Sai?

"Kurasa kalian harus akur. Aku berniat menjaganya di sekolah seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke kepadaku. Berarti mungkin aku sering dekat dengannya-berarti juga denganmu."

"Tapi..."

"Apa?" Hanabi berdiri dihadapan mereka, sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung.

Sai tersenyum. "Mau pulang bersama-sama?"

Hinata berdecak. Ingin rasanya mencekik Sai saat ini juga.

"Oh, kau juara kelasnya, kan?" Hanabi berpaling menatap Hinata. "Aku akan mengunggulimu."

Hinata menatap Hanabi sinis. "Lihat saja siapa yang akan bisa bertahan!"

Sai menatap Hinata dan Hanabi bergantian. _Wah, bisa gawat, nih._

-X-

Naruto terheran-heran saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memekik.

"Hanabi!"

Naruto memandang gadis yang dipanggil Hanabi tersebut, menatapnya lama. Gadis itu yang ada dipenglihatan masa depan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Naruto, ini Hanabi."

"Ah. Naruto-hm."

"Na-ru-to. Begitu?" ujar Hanabi.

"Yup." Naruto memandang Hanabi dalam. "Kau kenal Hinata?"

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga maksudmu?"

"Kurasa kau kenal dengannya." sahut Naruto cepat.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Tunggu bsebentar, Naruto, ada apa dengan Hinata? Kenapa kau menanyai gadis itu?"

"Kalian bersaudara?" desak Naruto, tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Hah? Aku tahu memang mirip dengannya, tapi bukan berarti..."

"Oh."

"Dulu aku pernah bilang mereka mirip, dan ternyata itu benar, kan?" ujar Sasuke, lalu tertawa.

"Iya." Tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa penasaran.

-X-

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Kita berbaikan saja." ujar Hanabi. Senyuman diwajahnya mulai nampak, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya.

Hinata tentu saja langsung gak percaya mendengar perkataan itu. "Kenapa?"

"Pertama, karena aku merasa orang yang kenal denganku-juga kenal denganmu, dekat, malah. Kedua, aku tidak mau bermusuhan dengan sainganku mengejar nilai, karena ini membuatku menderita."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kau serius? Yah, aku tahu kau murid baru, mungkin kau tidak tahu jika di sekolah ini aku..."

"Ya, aku tahu. _Mind reader, _kan? Itu benar?"

"Yah... begitulah." sahut Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Itu bukan masalah bagiku. Syarat berteman denganku mudah, hanya menjadi diri sendiri tanpa rahasia, kau mau, kan?"

Melihat senyum tulus Hanabi, akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. "Oke."

-X-

Touch Your Mind berakhir sementara disini! ^^

Pertama, makasih banyak karena menerima keluhanku dichapter sebelumnya ya..., dan memberikan semangat berupa review yang begitu berarti :D Karena aku hanya bisa(lebih tepatnya sempat) mengutak-atik fanfict pada akhir pekan(jadwal pergiku ke warnet, hehehe), mungkin ada beberapa yang liat-liat fanfictku yang lain... dan bertanya-tanya, kenapa gak ada review yang berkesan flame, apa telah dihapus?

Yup! Itu tepat sekali. Aku memanfaatkan waktu seminggu sekali ini untuk menghapusnya, sekalian mengirim chapter-chapter terbaru.

Kedua, ternyata membuat fanfict supranatural itu tidak semudah yang kukira, bahkan setelah aku dalam keadaan punya waktu luang banyak sekalipun. Aku harus memikirkan benar-benar bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini, mencocokan karakter supranatural dengan jalan ceritanya. Kesimpulannya, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini ^^

_Yoroshii! Arigatou, _semuanya! Untuk para pembaca yang telah membaca sampai sini, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 6

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dia mulai memfokuskan pendengarannya pada target yang ia tuju.

Sesaat kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil. _Jadi Hinata dan Hanabi telah berteman._

Penglihatannya yang tiba-tiba itu pasti akurat, mereka bersaudara. Namun mengapa mereka tidak saling mengenal? Mengapa Hinata tinggal bersamaan dengan Sai? Naruto menyerngit, memandangi sekolah Konoha Gakuen dengan tatapan ragu. Dia sengaja bolos sekolahnya dan datang untuk bertemu Sai, mengobrolkan tentang ini semua.

Sai sudah terbiasa dengan Hinata, mungkin tidak akan kaget jika tahu tentang supranaturalnya.

Atau mungkin dia seharusnya bilang kepada Hinata langsung.

Suara bel yang menggema membuat ia tahu, waktunya pulang sekolah. Naruto bersandar pada dinding pembatas sekolah, lalu mulai memfokuskan pendengarannya lagi.

"_Kapan-kapan kau harus ikut denganku pergi." suara Hanabi._

"_Kemana?" tanya Hinata._

"_Hm... aku suka ke menara Tokyo. Melihatnya dari atas sangat menyenangkan." Kata Hanabi riang._

"_Oke... kapan-kapan, ya."_

"_Hai, kalian berdua!" ini suara Sai. "Hari ini cukup berat ya?"_

"_Tidak juga." Suara Hanabi dan Hinata terdengar bersamaan._

_Lalu, Sai mendesah, "Aku lupa kalian berdua murid yang gila belajar. Tentu aja hari ini terasa mudah..."_

_Lalu, suara tawa Hinata dan Hanabi._

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ia sangat penasaran.

-X-

Hinata tidak ingin mengetahui pikiran Hanabi, sungguh.

Sehari sebelumnya ia bertengkar dengan Hanabi karena gadis yang umurnya lebih muda itu ingin mengunggulinya. Sekarang, gadis itu justru mau berteman dengannya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, gadis itu memang terlihat tulus, tetapi Hinata tidak ingin memusingkan itu semua.

Ia bahkan memakai sarung tangan tipis berwarna kulit agar tidak membaca pikiran Hanabi walau hanya sesaat. Ia hanya mau berteman, karena ia kesepian, apapun resikonya.

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Kapan-kapan kita harus jalan bersama-sama."

"Tadi sepertinya Hanabi mengucap hal serupa." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum geli.

"Yup." sahut Hanabi senang, "Kita bisa ke menara Tokyo."

"Kau suka menara Tokyo, ya?" tanya Sai.

Hanabi mengangguk. Hinata menyahut pelan, "Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

"Ya, ya..."

"Hai."

Sai, Hinata dan Hanabi menatap suara itu. Sosok berambut pirang, siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto? Sebelah tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, matanya seakan ikut tersenyum.

"Bukannya kau belum waktunya pulang sekolah?" tanya Sai, ia menyerngit heran.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, sih. Tapi hari ini aku membolos."

"Kau dan Sai sama saja!" keluh Hinata tiba-tiba. "Kenapa sih suka banget membolos? Kan bisa tertinggal pelajaran, mendapat sanksi..."

Tahu-tahu, Naruto sudah berdiri persis didepannya dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku kesini untuk mengunjungimu, tahu?" ujar Naruto. Dia tersenyum kepada Hanabi dan Sai. "Aku mau menculik Hinata."

Hinata melongo, saat itu juga tangan Naruto mendekap mulut Hinata.

"Boleh saja..." sahut Sai sambil tersenyum. "Jangan sampai jam delapan malam lewat, ya."

Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya, tetapi berapa kali dilepaskan darinya pun tangan itu kembali kepada posisinya yang semula.

Hanabi tertawa. "Whuo... kalian..."

Hinata buru-buru melepas tangan Naruto lagi. "Tidak! Tidak ada..."

"Ayo Hinata!" Naruto kembali mendekap mulut Hinata.

"Hee... jaga Hinata baik-baik ya!" seru Sai saat Naruto berbalik dan menarik Hinata menjauh.

-X-

"Kau ini kenapa?" dengus Hinata.

Mereka berdua menaiki bus dengan sembarang, lalu duduk disudut karena itu satu-satunya termpat tersisa.

"Ada yang mau kusampaikan padamu, cukup penting." kata Naruto. "Tetapi tidak perlu dianggap serius."

"Apa?"

_Kalau memberitahu Hinata tentang ini, maka sama saja dengan membocorkan satu kemampuan supranaturalku lagi. _pikir Naruto. _Kemampuan yang paling menyebalkan, tidak terduga, dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikannya._

"APA!?" seru Hinata ditelinga Naruto.

"Hhh! Bisa tuli, aku!"

"Kau, tidak jelas banget. Mau apa sih?" tanya Hinata ketus.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata, dan secara refleks Hinata mendorongnya menjauh.

Naruto tergelak. _Kalau gitu... sampaikan aja dengan cara biasa... _

"Kamu mirip sekali dengan gadis tadi... Hanabi."

"Iya, lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika kalian bersaudara?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu tak mungkin, ah."

"Oh ya?"

"Hm."

"Kau tidak ingin tes DNA atau semacamnya?"

Hinata menyerngit, bingung. "Kenapa sih, Naruto?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Jangan lakukan hal tak perlu." ucap Hinata.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Kau tinggal dengan Sai, sejak kecil, kan? Jadi itu yang membuatmu yakin jika kau tidak memiliki saudara? Bagaimana jika orangtuamu sesungguhnya memiliki seorang anak lagi?"

Wajah Hinata memucat, seperti salju.

"Bagaimana jika dugaanku benar?" tanya Naruto. "Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Aku tak mau." kata Hinata. "Aku tidak mau menemui keluarga yang telah membuangku."

Mata biru Naruto mengerjap. "Begitu, ya..."

Lalu, dengan napas tertahan, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sai dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Pada orang lain, Naruto.

-X-

"Musim semi, ya?"

Sai memandang Hanabi, saat ini mereka berada di taman. Terdapat dua buah ayunan disana, dan mereka duduk dimasing-masing ayunan.

"Lihat, salju mulai meleleh, tanaman mulai tumbuh, berbunga."

"Benar-benar cantik ya?" ujar Sai.

"Omong-omong, kau dan Hinata..." Hanabi menghela napasny apelan. "Siapapun bisa menduga jika kalian berpacaran, tahu?"

"Memang." ucap Sai, lalu tertawa pelan, "Kau juga menyangkanya seperti itu, kan?"

"Iya. Tetapi aku yakin tidak ada orang berpacaran seperti itu."

"Seperti bagaimana?"

"Hm... kalian tidak pernah terlihat seperti orang pacaran pada umumnya, yang saling bergandeng tangan atau semacamnya."

"Ooh." sahut Sai. "Aku pernah mengenggam tangan Hinata kok, dengan alasan yang berbeda dari orang pacaran. Kau tidak pernah melhatnya ya?"

Hanabi diam saja, dia mulai berayun dengan pelan.

"Kadang, aku menyampaikan apa yang aku pikirkan melalui tangannya. Maksudku... kemampuannya."

"Jadi itu benar?"

"Ya."

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu seperti yang lainnya. Mempunyai teman yang bisa mengerti semua pikiranmu itu... menyenangkan kok." kata Sai, lalu tersenyum. "Kenapa kau mau berteman dengan Hinata?"

"Karena dia spesial. Dan dia menarik. Kalau aku cowok, mungkin aku sudah penasaran tentang dirinya."

"Tetapi aku tidak."

Hanabi tertawa. "Karena kau sudah menghabiskan separuh hidupmu dengannya, kan? Sasuke pernah bicara mengenai itu."

"Sasuke, ya... kenapa kau putus dengannya?"

"Cukup sulit menjelaskannya, hanya saja aku merasa dia tdiak dapat memahamiku. Dia bukan orang yang tepat sekalipun ia adalah orang baik." kata Hanabi. Dia memandang langit, menatap awan yang bergerak perlahan-lahan.

"Pasti kau berharap dia dapat memiliki yang lebih baik darinya," kata Sai sambil tersenyum geli.

"Semua orang yang baru putus pasti memikirkan hal itu, tahu?" gelak Hanabi.

-X-

"Kisah hidupmu unik juga, Hinata," ucap Naruto.

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Sai orang yang berarti bagiku. Dia menyelamatkan hidupku berkali-kali. Dia berkali-kali membuatku ingin hidup."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. _Sai?_

"Dia selalu baik pada siapa saja. Tidak pernah memilih dalam berteman. Dia menyenangkan, semua orang menyukainya."

"Termasuk kau, ya?"

Hinata tertawa miris. "Apa itu jelas?"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Jelas, kecuali dimata orang itu sendiri."

"Hn."

"Apa kau berharap dia _benar-benar_ melihatmu?" tanya Naruto. Dia menatap Hinata dari samping. Entah mengapa pertanyaan yang baru saja diucapkannya membuat hatinya terluka.

_Tidak... tidak... _kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Tentu saja."

Harapannya tidak terkabul. Hinata tidak berkata 'tidak'.

"Separuh hidupku telah kuhabiskan bersamanya." kata Hinata. "Menurutku... dia tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sahabatnya. Jadi, bagaimana lagi?"

"Beri aku satu alasan lain yang membuatmu ingin hidup," kata Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya." jawab Hinata ragu.

"Kalau kau telah menemukan jawabannya, beritahu aku."

Tanpa panjang lagi, Hinata mengangguk.

"Kita turun dipemberhentian berikutnya." kata Naruto. "Sudah cukup kita berkeliling kota tanpa tujuan."

"Kau yang mengajak!" cetus Hinata.

"Tapi menyenangkan, bukan?" canda Naruto, lalu ia tertawa keras sampai beberapa penumpang bis menoleh kepadanya.

"Ish."

"Akui sajalah, Hinata."

"Cih."

"Tapi kau senang, kan, bisa berbagi mengenai pikiranmu selama ini?" tanya Naruto. "Biasanya kau yang mendengar, kini kau yang bercerita."

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata tertegun.

"Kurasa kau benar, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum mantap. "Kau merasakan hal yang berbeda saat denganku... iya kan? Tidak ada yang bisa seperti aku."

"Kau benar. Aku merasa normal saat denganmu." kata Hinata, kemudian tertawa.

"Hm, hm."

"Terima kasih karena kau seorang yang aneh juga sepertiku."

Naruto tergelak. "Anggap saja kita kebetulan memiliki hal yang hampir serupa. Kau tidak seharusnya berterima kasih, tahu?"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Benar juga.

-X-

"Boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Hinata?" tanya Hanabi.

Sai dan Hanabi berjalan bersisian. Menghirup udara musim semi yang membuat perasaan menjadi hangat.

"Hm..."

"Ada orang bilang cinta datang karena terbiasa. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak."

Sai tersenyum, dia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sepatu. "Itu karena prinsipku berbeda."

"Maksudmu?"

"Prinsipku adalah, cintai orang yang membuatmu penasaran. Hinata sudah kukenali sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah penasaran sama sekali tentangnya." kata Sai, kemudian dia tertawa lepas, membuat Hanabi menyergit heran.

"Kau tertawa terlalu keras." komentar Hanabi. "Prinsipmu sedikit aneh."

"Begitulah," sahut Sai. "Jika orang itu membuat penasaran, pasti akan sering didekati... dan bisa jatuh cinta."

"Hmmm..."

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sai.

"Boleh juga. Mungkin akan kugabungkan dua prinsip itu," sahut Hanabi, lalu tertawa kecil. "Cintai orang yang membuatmu penasaran sehingga kau terbiasa mendekatinya."

"Tidak lucu." keluh Sai. "Prinsip macam apa itu?"

Hanabi tertawa. "Aku hanya merasa dua prinsip itu benar, Sai."

"Tetapi bukan berarti menggabung keduanya." dengus Sai, namun Hanabi hanya tertawa mendengar dengusan itu.

-X-

Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga! Aku menyelesaikannya dalam sehari, namun butuh waktu yang cukup lama... dan sekarang sudah jam 2:11. Waw. Untuk kali pertama aku bergadang buat bikin fanfict, hahaha xD

Fanfict Touch Your Mind adalah fanfict yang bisa dikatakan memiliki rating tinggi dibandingkan fanfict lainnya, dan itu membuatku bersemangat / aku minta maaf karena chapter ini lamaa... sekali baru update, itu karena aku tidak mood membuatnya dilibur Desember-Januari dan juga tidak memiliki ide untuk melanjutkannya. Aku bahkan membaca ulang demi melanjutkannya semaksimal mungkin :D

Jadi, semoga para _readers _merasa _enjoy _membaca chapter ini, terima kasih telah berkunjung ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 7

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PRmu, Hinata?"

"Tentu saja." sahut Hinata, dia memandangi Hanabi. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku tidak mengerjakan PRku semalam..." ujar Hanabi sambil nyengir. "sepertinya aku terlalu asyik berpesta kecil dengan Ayah dan Ibuku."

"Oh." Hinata membuka resleting tasnya, mengeluarkan buku PRnya. "Ini, salin saja."

"_Arigatou, nee-chan!"_

Hinata tertawa. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, ah."

Hanabi mulai menyalin pekerjaan rumah Hinata kebuku tulisnya.

"Hei, Hanabi... bagaimana rasanya berada ditengah-tengah keluarga?" tanya Hinata.

"Menyenangkan, tentu. Keluarga adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk diri kita." jawab Hanabi sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Selama kau merasa nyaman, itu adalah keluarga."

"Begitu menurutmu?"

"Iya."

"Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan keluarga..." ujar Hinata getir. "Sai adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini ada Naruto dan kau juga."

Hanabi terus menulis, namun ia tetap memperhatikan.

"Sai adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki." kata Hinata. "Kuharap akan berlangsung selamanya."

Hanabi mendongak, memandangi Hinata. "Kau menyukainya."

"Apa?"

Hanabi tersenyum. Cinta memang rumit... Sai tidak tertarik pada Hinata, tetapi Hinata jelas menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu.

"Aku mempercayai jika cinta datang karena terbiasa." ucap Hanabi. "Aku yakin jika suatu saat dia akan menyadari bahwa cintanya adalah kamu, Hinata."

"Err... Hanabi."

Hanabi kembali menulis, dan tidak menyahut ucapan getir Hinata.

-X-

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau menjadi pengecut seperti ini?" tanya Shion. "Kau hanya melakukan hal mudah, membuat Hinata mmengunjungi kafe didepan sekolah kita. itu saja."

"Tapi, aku tidak setuju jika kau mau mencelakakan Hinata, Shion." kata Sakura. "Aku memang takut dekat dengannya, tetapi bukan berati aku benci padanya."

"Sakura." Shion menyebut nama Sakura dengan nada marah. "Jika kau tidak mau menuruti keinginanku, kau yang akan celaka."

"Shi-Shion."

"Ingat itu. Hari ini, sepulang sekolah." ujar Shion sinis sambil berlalu.

-X-

"Naruto? Ada apa?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang memegang nampan makan siangnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak. Wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Naruto melangkah kesalah satu meja, dan duduk disana. Dia memandang makan siangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Naruto? Jawab aku." ujar Sasuke, duduk persis dihadapan Naruto yang seperti baru saja melihat setan. "Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini."

Naruto menarik napas. "Aku... hanya memiliki firasat buruk."

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin bolos sekolah." jawab Naruto.

Sasuke melongo. "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kau memiliki firasat buruk, lalu kau mau bolos?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Aku hanya mau memperingatkanmu ya, Naruto." ujar Sasuke tegas, menyumpitkan sebuah _ebi _goreng kedalam mulutnya. "Kau sudah mendapat peringatan karena sering membolos. Kau bisa-bisa keluar dari sekolah."

Naruto memandang gelas Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan ia menggeser gelas Sasuke dengan kemampuannya, tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke sama sekali. Sementara itu Sasuke masih terus mengoceh.

"Aku sebagai temanmu tidak akan membiarkanmu membolos lagi." ucap Sasuke.

Gelas itu sudah tepat diujung meja.

"Jadi Naruto, kau..."

Praang!

Sasuke menyenggol gelasnya, dan refleks ia menunduk kebawah melihat kondisi gelas tersebut. Disaat itulah Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berlari pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke kembali mendongak dan melihat Naruto yang sudah menjauh, ia menghembuskan napas keras.

"Sialan, ia kabur lagi..."

-X-

"Hai, Hinata."

_Mood H_inata benar-benar sedang baik, jadi ia memberikan senyum kepada Sakura yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ehm..." Sakura tampang menimang-nimang apa yang akan diucapkannya, kemudian, "Temui aku sepulang sekolah ya?"

"Dimana?"

"Kafe diseberang sekolah, bagaimana? Aku ingin membicarakan banyak hal padamu..." Sakura berkata pelan.

"Hm... oke."

Sakura menarik napas lega. _Maafkan aku kali ini , Hinata. Aku berjanji akan menjadi teman terbaikmu setelahnya. Aku akan menebus apa yang kulakukan saat ini..._

"Akan kutunggu nanti." ucap Sakura.

"Apa ini sebuah tanda damai darimu?"

Sakura menahan napasnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. kemudian ia menjawab, "Ya."

-X-

Naruto tidak berhenti merasa cemas, meskipun ia sudah berada di sekitar lingkungan sekolah Hinata.

Tadi saat makan siang, secara tiba-tiba, penglihatan masa depan yang tak bisa dikontrolnya itu muncul.

Dengan jelas dan nyata, ia mendengar percakapan antara dua orang gadis yang tak dikenalinya, tetapi namanya disebut beberapa kali sebagai Sakura dan Shion. Inti percakapan itu, mereka ingin mencelakakan Hinata.

Hinata. ia tidak ingin membiarkan semua ini terjadi.

Naruto tidak peduli bila ia besok harus menghadapi guru BP sekolah karena beberapa kali membolos sekolah. Ia tidak peduli jika besok ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah sekalipun. Yang terpenting saat ini Hinata selamat dan baik-baik saja.

_Oh, dear, _sejak kapan Naruto begitu khawatir terhadap gadis itu?

Saat ia mendengar suara bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat kala itu juga.

-X-

Seperti biasanya, secara otomatis Sai melangkah ke kelas Hanabi dan Hinata. Kali ini ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hanabi. Ia ingin mengajak gadis itu pergi ke Tokyo Tower seperti yang diinginkan gadis itu.

Agar gadis itu tidak berpikir macam-macam, ia mau mengajak Hinata juga. Hinata pasti tak akan keberatan.

"Hai."

"Kau rajin sekali datang." ucap Hanabi sambil tertawa.

Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai menyukai tawa Hanabi. Apa yang dilakukan Hanabi terasa benar dimatanya.

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sai," ucap Hinata. "Tak perlu kaget begitu melihatnya setiap pulang sekolah sudah berdiri didepan kelas."

"Hm, akan kuingat itu." kata Hanabi.

"Kalian mau pergi ke Tokyo Tower malam ini?" tanya Sai langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Hanabi langsung menyahut antutias seperti yang telah diduga Sai. "Mau!"

"Kau, Hinata?"

"Bagaimana kalau lihat nanti saja? Barangkali ada sesuatu yang tak terduga..." kata Hinata ragu. Dia memandang mata Hanabi yang terlihat sangat gembira itu. "Aku tak dapat berjanji semudah itu."

"Ayolah Hinata," Hanabi melingkarkan tangannya pada tangan Hinata. "Kapan lagi kita bisa jalan bareng?"

Hanabi mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan Hinata melihat itu. Dan juga paham maksudnya. Tetapi bagaimana jika nanti Hanabi tidak bisa memberi kesempatan hinata dan sai berdua seperti yang diharapkan gadis itu sendiri?

Hinata menarik napas. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin Sai berdua saja dengan Hanabi. "Iya."

"_Yosh!_"

Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah Hanabi. Anak ini terlalu sering mendapat beasiswa sehingga kelas yang ditempuhnya lebih cepat. Namun sifatnya masih sedikit kekanakan.

Dalam hatinya, Sai tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak jika Hinata ikut.

-X-

Rasanya tidak mungkin jika secara tiba-tiba Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Rahasia kemampuannya akan terbongkar saat itu juga. Tetapi jika memang keadaannya darurat... ia terpaksa menyatakannya.

Naruto sedikit tenang saat Hinata berada diantara Hanabi dan Sai, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana Sakura dan Shion merencanakan agar Hinata kecelakaan.

Tetapi sejurus kemudian, Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sai dan Hanabi!

_Oh, dear._ Naruto mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya, barangkali ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Tak ada. Tak ada...

Tunggu sebentar. Ia melihat sesesosok gadis yang dipanggil Shion dalam ingatannya berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang berada diujung jalan.

Apa... gadis itu mau mencelakakan Hinata dengan mobilnya sendiri?

Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, berlari mengejar Hinata yang hendak menyebrang jalan.

"Hinata." panggilnya, mencegah gadis itu menyebrang.

"Hei kau, sejak kapan disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku..." Naruto menarik napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Kupikir ada baiknya jika kau... tidak menyebrang."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan kening menyerngit. "Kau ini ada- ada saja... lagipula aku sedang ada urusan diseberang sana."

Tanpa sadar Naruto menahan napasnya.

"Kemunculanmu yang tiba-tiba, dan ucapanmu yang aneh ini... ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Terserahlah... aku sedang terburu-buru."

Hinata melangkah kedalam jalan, menyebrang karena jalan terlihat cukup sepi. Tetapi Naruto melihat dengan jelas bahwa mobil berwarna hitam yang dinaiki Shion mulalai melaju dengan kecepatan yang amat sangat.

"Hinata!"

Naruto berlari, mendorong Hinata keras-keras sehingga gadis itu terjatuh.

Sementara dirinya sendiri ditabrak mobil hitam itu, yang segera kabur begitu sadar bukan targetnya yang tertabrak.

Naruto merasa kakinya terasa nyeri. Mungkin tulangnya patah. Naruto berusaha melihat keadaan Hinata, yang sedang terbaring diujung jalan. Sepertinya ada bercak darah juga disana... sepertinya Hinata membentur sesuatu yang keras.

Tunggu sebentar, ia juga melihat bercak darah disisi kiri kepalanya, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan pandangannya mengabur.

Sementara orang-orang mulai sibuk menolong.

Ia mendengar suara Sai. "Naruto... ah, Hinata!"

Lalu suara Hanabi, "Naruto... astaga, Hinata..."

Naruto menarik kesimpulan jika Hinata tidak baik-baik saja.

-X-

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

Sai menarik napas. "Kami juga belum tahu... mereka berdua sama-sama di ruang darurat sekarang."

"Ceritanya bagaimana sih, mengapa mereka bsia sampai kecelakaan begitu?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Ada saksi mata yang bilang, kalau seharusnya Hinata yang mengalami kecelakaan, namun Naruto mendorongnya agar tak tertabrak..." ujar Hanabi.

"Tapi bukankah sama saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Sekarang Hinata juga..."

"Kepala Hinata membentur pembatas jalan... entah bagaimana kondisinya." kata Sai, "Sejujurnya, kedaaan Naruto lebih parah dari gadis itu."

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang darurat, memandangi Sai, Hanabi, dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Hinata butuh darah bergolongan darah A, dan hanya golongan darah O, atau A sendiri yang dapat mendonornya. Sedang pasokan darah kami kurang banyak untuk dirinya. ada yang memiliki golongan darah A, atau O, mungkin?" tanya dokter itu. "Keluarganya?"

"Bagaimana nih?" ujar Sai. "Sejak kecil dia memang tidak memiliki keluarga. Golongan daraku AB, dan itu tak mungkin."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku B..."

Hanabi mendesah. "Dok, coba periksa apakah darahku cocok dengannya. Aku tak pernah tes sebelumnya."

Sang dokter mengangguk. "Semoga saja pas."

"Naruto bagaimana?" tanya Sai.

"Kaki kanannya patah, kirinya sedikit retak. Walau juga kekurangan darah, kami memiliki pasokan untuknya. Ia baik-baik saja saat ini." dokter itu memandang Hanabi. "Ayo."

Sementara Hanabi menjauh, Sai terus merutuk. _Patah? Siapa dibalik semua ini, sih?_

Sasuke menarik napas. "Sai, sepertinya ada sedikit hal aneh disini... aku mau membicarakannya padamu. Mengenai Naruto yang ikut terlibat."

Sai mengangguk. Benar juga. Bagaimana Naruto bisa ikut terlibat?

-X-

Huah... sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak meng-update cerita ini ya? itu dikarenakan aku tidak memiliki ide untuk melanjutkan cerita ini... dan baru sekarang terpikir jika cukup baik bila dilanjutkan demikian xD karena itu aku meminta maaf atas keterlambatan ini yaa...

Terima kasih telah berkunjung dan membaca fanfict ini ^^ tanpa review dan favorit follow yang seringkali naik tanpa diduga, aku mungkin tidak akan memikirkan lanjutan fanfict ini, hehehe. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, ya xD


End file.
